Chiro's Way
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Chiro maybe the leader of the Monkey Team but he maybe making bad leadership
1. Chiro's Way

**Hey,man! The Big Guy is here on Yes! Wahoo! Is great pleasure to be part of this website,man. Also I wanna thank myself to be on the website to do this first story of my mine. And second I...**

**CHIRO: Hey,big guy! We get it already, all right? Now, please start the story of yours!**

**BIG GUY: Geez, he's been on the wrong side of his bed this morning.**

**CHIRO: THUNDER KICK! ( KICK AND THUD )**

**BIG GUY: ( groans ) Since you put it that way... on to the show! OW! My head!**

* * *

**The story begins at downtown Shuggazoom City the big, ugly, hideously awful monster is rampaging throughout the city and the people are frightened from the monster until the Super Robot came to stop it. Inside of the Super Robot, the team who saves the city from the clutches of the Skeleton King. They are the... SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

**ANTARI: That monster appears out of nowhere.**

**OTTO: Tell us something we don't know. **

**ANTARI: It has some hideous structure all around. I don't have any infromation about that monster.**

**SPRX: Great. Monsters should have weaknesses. Maybe we can spook him out and then we finished our job.**

**GIBSON: Not for a million mangatons,Sprx. **

**CHIRO: Whatever he's doing he must be destroyed! Hyperforce, launch the missiles!**

**SPRX: Missiles are activated. Ready to target the monster.**

**NOVA: Locked on target! Time to give the ugly a good medicine! Fire!**

**( missiles launch away at the monster ) ( explosions ) ( smoke clears and monster still standing )**

**CHIRO: No.**

**GIBSON: Impossible!**

**NOVA: It can't be. We thought the monster's been vanquished. Now, we thought wrong.**

**GIBSON: Guess we make another approach to annihilate the monster. But how can we penetrate itself?**

**ANTARI: Only one possibility. Fire theskin and underneath the skin, a small particle should be finishing it off. Then, themonster will be gone.**

**CHIRO: Sounds like a good plan to me,Antari. Monkeys, prepared to fire!**

**They activate the fire ray eyes on the Robot's head. Then the fire ray is activated and fire at the monster and then the coating melts away so is the small particle on top of it's head. So the monster got fired away with a big bang. ( explosions ) The monster is gone and then the people cheers loudly to our greatest heroes. Now, everyone are happy that the city is saved.**

**ANTARI: Is finally over.**

**NOVA: YEAH! WE BEAT THE MONSTER'S BUTT ON FIRE!**

**OTTO: YOU SAID IT, SISTER!**

**GIBSON: Well, I don't understand who sent the monster in the first place.**

**CHIRO: Maybe the Skeleton King is responsible of that. Howell. He knows he can't win from us. Let's get back to base. We'll celebrate with pizza and it's on me, you guys.**

**ALL: YEAH! PIZZA!**

**After they immediately left and so is the citizens the monster's eye lights up and then regenerates it's the original form. Meanwhile at the fortress in otter space, the evil Skeleton King is still watching them on his crystal ball. He's laughing so hideously because his plan was accordingly on schedule.**

**SKELETON KING: Those fools. They can't penetrate my monster creation so easily. Now, Shuggazoom City is still in pearl. When it continues destroying Chiro will be out of his club. Then, I would ruled! ( laughs )**

**Meanwhile back at Shuggazoom City, our heroes are enjoying their pizza while watching their favorite show the Sun Riders on TV.**

**OTTO AND SPRX: We loved Aurora Six! She's so beautiful! ( love strucked too much )**

**NOVA: Men!**

**CHIRO: There sometimes you in loved someone on TV.**

**( both bumped on the TV screen ) ( both groans )**

**CHIRO: The hard way.**

**NOVA: I know what you mean.**

**CHIRO: Gibson, where's Antari? He's missing all the fun.**

**GIBSON: Antari is doing the meditation lessons again. Don't worry, he got some slices so he won't go hungry.**

**Gibson is right. Antari is meditating on top of the Super Robot's head concentrating about the event hours ago about the monster they faught. As he controlling his mind he finds out the monster is still alive and now he's about to wake up.**

**ANTARI: ( gasps ) The monster! It'sstill alive! I must warn the others!**

**( he enters the Robot opens the door and everyone saw him ) ( breathing havily )**

**ALL: Huh?**

**SPRX: Calm down and take a deep breathe. ( both inhale and exhale ) That's better. Now, tell me what did you saw, Antari.**

**ANTARI: The monster we fought is still alive! He's continuing the destruction!**

**CHIRO: Pizza party's over! ( press the button ) ( changed into his leader's clothes ) Hyperforce, GO!**

**( all ran into the tube shuttles ) ( zip ) ( heart lights up the robot ) ( they are into their positions individually )**

**NOVA: Butt Crushing Criuser Foot, 6, GO!**

**OTTO: Butt Crushing Criuser Foot, 5, GO!**

**GIBSON: Fist Rocket, 4, GO!**

**SPRX: Fist Rocket, 3, GO!**

**ANTARI: Brain Scrambling Pilot, 2, GO!**

**CHIRO: Torso Tank Driver, 1, GO! Prepare to disengaged!**

**( Super Robot blasts off )**

**CHIRO: SUPER!**

**ANTARI: ROBOT!**

**GIBSON: MONKEY!**

**SPRX: TEAM!**

OTTO: HYPER!

NOVA: FORCE!

ALL: GO!  


**(monster continues the rampage and the Super Robot lands safely )**

**CHIRO: Monster, when you're gonna go down stay down!**

**( punching at the monster ) ( monster fights back ) ( Super Robot thuds ) ( all groans )**

**OTTO: Ah, great. The Super Robot is totally damaged and we're defendless without it. What's next?**

**( monster's transforming in the second stage )**

**GIBSON: You have to ask,Otto?**

**OTTO: Sorry.**

**NOVA: That monster is making another transformation. He's gonna be powerful than ever.**

**CHIRO: Not for long. ( unbelting his seatbelt )**

**ANTARI: CHIRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**SPRX: KID, COME BACK HERE! WE NEED YOU!**

**OTTO: DON'T LEAVE US!**

**NOVA: HE'S LEAVING US!**

**GIBSON: HE'S GONE BANANAS!**

**OTTO: Yeah. Mmm, bananas. ( drooling)**

**Chiro's outside of the Super Robot and gonna make a unthinkable move which he's capable of. Is by sacrifising himself.**

**CHIRO: Monster. Your destruction ends here! THUNDER KICK!**

**( kick hard and goes through the monster ) ( everyone gasps ) ( growls softly ) ( stomach'ache commenced ) ( pops out and explosed ) ( bloody mess by the monster ) ( everyone cheers and said "CHIRO!" )**

**CHIRO: No problem. Only in the day's work. **

**( all the monkeys growl at Chiro )**

**

* * *

Chiro have successfully destroying the monster and making the Robot Monkeys very jealious at him because he done something so stupid which is almost suiced to them. As the Skeleton King's plan still provails what will happened to our heroes if Chiro call all the shots?**

BIG GUY: THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Kidding. Chiro done something stupid to make the Robot Monkeys upset. I don't know about the Skeleton King's plan yet. Maybe until you guys reviewed my story.

ANTARI: Maybe it wise to tell us what's going on with Chiro.

BIG GUY: Like I said, Antari. I can't make another story until they reviewed it. In the meantime, I'll relax and make more stories later on.

ANTARI: I bet. Thanks for reading and do as he said to you. Take care now.

BIG GUY: PEACE!


	2. Making Bad Mistakes

**BIG GUY: Hey, it's me again. It's been awhile to make a story. The good news is I got three reviews and I was surprized myself. So now I'm gonna make another story to continued the situation. **

**OTTO: That's good. I was gonna make more refreshments for your story. ( slip ) Whoa!**

**( thud )**

**BIG GUY: Thanks, Otto. ( munching the popcorn kernals )**

**OTTO: You're welcome.**

**BIG GUY: As I were saying from the last story Chiro make a big mistake of destroying the monster and the Monkey Team were disappointed. Also the Skeleton King was very pleased to see Chiro making himself victorous instead being with them tag along.**

**OTTO: Hey, Big Guy? Although, I wanna share information about the story but you're trying to bored them to death. Can we please go to the story, man?**

**BIG GUY: If you insits.Onward to thestory!**

* * *

**MAKING BAD MISTAKES**

**After the battle ends the Monkey Team are very disappointed for what he done to them so now the SuperRobot is back at the platformstanding still. Chiro is watching his favorite show; the Sun Riderswhile drinking his favorite soda; Mongoon Soda. TheMonkey Team were about to make a discussion about Chiro's way.**

**OTTO: Can you believethis guy?**

**NOVA: Yeah. I can imagine that. Chiro done something bad to make usso weak.**

**GIBSON:Mm-hmm. His intelligenceseems overpowering his good judgement. Maybe he could be a clone from the supernatural lifeforms or somethingwe don't know. **

**ANTARI: Whatever causes Chiro to do that is because... He don't want us to help before heendangering himself. **

**SPRX:Looks likewe have no choise. We better tell the kid not to be our leader anymore.**

**( punches and kicks from the TV set )**

**SPRX: Chiro? Chiro? **

**CHIRO: Hey. What'sup, you guys?**

**OTTO: Chiro, there's somethingwe got to tell you this. Unfortunately, you're gonna like this a lot. Is... umm...**

**NOVA: What he said was... We're discussing about the wayyou done. We made a decision and we don't you to be our leader anymore.**

**CHIRO: WHAT! You're kidding me, right?**

**( they shaken their heads" no " which means not kidding to him )**

**CHIRO: Unbelievable. After all these years I have awakening you guys and you made me leader. Now, you guys deliberately stabbingon my back because of one move. One move I make.**

**ANTARI: Chiro, what you did back there was inexcusiable and wreckless. You almost got yourself killed. What were you thinking?**

**CHIRO: That's what I do, Antari. I help before you guys screw it up.**

**GIBSON:We're nottraminizing your image, we're here to work as a team. Not a one man show.**

**CHIRO: This is ridiculous, man. Ifyou don't want me as your leader. FINE! WISH GRANTED! I QUIT!**

**( drops his communicator on the floor )**

**NOVA: Did we pushed him a bit too far?**

**ANTARI: No. This his punishment for being a badleader. This is for his best.**

**SPRX: Great. Without him who's gonna help us to protect Shuggazoom City? We need someone to control the Super Robot.**

**GIBSON: Don't worry, my dear Sprx. I'll implanting the A.I. chip to the robot's brain. So it can help us to control the robot.**

**SPRX: That's good. But don't called me dear. I'm not a dear, I'm a Robot Monkey.**

**OTTO: Shuggazoom will be safe without him.**

**Their leader quitsbecause of one move which he makes and without him they can save the city from the evils of the Skeleton King. Chiro walks away in anger that he doesn'twanna be part of the teamso now he can't be a hero nomore. **

**CHIRO: I can't believe this. My team hates me for whatI did. Who cares? I'm gonna protectShuggazoom by myself. **

**Suddenly, four formless freaks from the Skeleton King were about to attack Chiro without theMonkey Team and he's ready to attack them back. **

**CHIRO: Formless. Wanna a piece of me? Come and get me!**

**( formless arms are swiping at Chiro but he anticipated their moves )**

**CHIRO: THUNDER KICK!**

**( powers gone )**

**CHIRO: What the...?**

**( smak him down ) ( smak and punches ) ( spits out blood )**

**SKELETON KING: Enough, you worthless creatrons!**

**( he's using his seceptor to decimating the formless freaks )**

**CHIRO: SKELETON KING!**

**SKELETON KING: Chiro. This is no need to fight ourselves. I'm here to help your future better than ever.**

**CHIRO: Any kind of deals from you won't worked on me.**

**SKELETON KING: On the contrary, my delightful boy. This a moment of opportunites to take. Is revenge on those filthy monkeys once and for all. They hate you because you're unique than them. Your powers maybe be gone but I'll give your powers back. If you want to take my offer.**

**CHIRO: Sounds interesting. Okay. It's a deal.**

**Both shaken their hands because Chiro accepts the deal from the Skeleton King so now at the fortress ship the Skeleton King gives Chiro the powers he want until he's fully powerful and his eyes turned into dark purple of evil. Meanwhile back at Shuggazoom City the same monster is rampaging their neighborhood again.**

**GIBSON: That monster is back to tormanting the city again.**

**OTTO: Wait a minute. That monster is different somehow. Maybe another sugar coating on that monster. Or he's having a personality.**

**ANTARI: If he is another monster we'll better take him down. Monkeys, mobilize!**

**All the monkeys all getting into their positions to activate the Super Robot and this time without Chiro. **

**NOVA: Foot Crushing Cruiser, 6, GO!**

**OTTO: Foot Crushing Cruiser, 5, GO!**

**GIBSON: Fist Rocket, 4, GO!**

**SPRX: Fist Rocket, 3, GO!**

**ANTARI: Brain Scrambling Pilot, 2, GO!**

**A.I. CHIP BRAIN: Torso Tank Force, 1, GO! PREPARED TO DISENGAGED!**

**( the Super Robot relased from the platform ) **

**ANTARI: SUPER!**

**GIBSON: ROBOT!**

**SPRX: MONKEY!**

**OTTO TEAM!**

**NOVA: HYPER!**

**A.I. CHIP BRAIN: FORCE!**

**ALL: GO!**

**( blasting off ) ( explosions ) ( monster growls ) ( rampagingcontinues )**

**NOVA: All right, you overgrown monster. Prepared to be crush like a ice cube!**

**( punch ) ( monster fights back ) ( holding each other tight ) ( thrown the Super Robot and lands on the ground ) ( static )**

**OTTO: PULSE THRUSTERS UNSTABLIZED!**

**NOVA: ALL SYSTEMS ARE OVERHEATING!**

**SPRX: THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD!**

**ANATRI: WE'RE GONNA MAKE ANOTHER APPROARCH!**

**GIBSON: NO PROBLEM! ULTRA BLASTERS ACTIVATED!**

**( pull the lever ) ( flashes on the monster ) ( monster shrieks and vaporized ) ( the people are cheering )**

**NOVA: Piece of cake.**

**OTTO: I could get some cake.**

**SPRX: Now, that's a good idea for celebrating our victory.**

**ANATRI: Oh, no. The celebration will have to wait. Look!**

**( Chiro in a different look )**

**NOVA: Oh, Chiro.**

**SPRX: That kid is different then being regular.**

**GIBSON: Chiro is probably having a mile siezger from his body. **

**( zoom at the Super Robot ) ( all struggling ) ( Super Robot explodes ) ( all blasting off ) ( they landed on the ground safely ) **

**ANTARI: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHIRO?**

**CHIRO: To help my master to destroy you all. And conquering the entire city of Shuggazoom.**

**SKELETON KING: Precisely what I imagined.**

**( both laughing )**

**It looks like the Monkey Team are done for. Chiro makes a big mistake to determined his own destiny for conquering Shuggazoom City and get revenge from those Robot Monkeys for what they said about him. All hope seems to be lose forever and the Skeleton King will ruled the entire planet, too. What will happens next?**

* * *

**BIG GUY: Man, that Chiro kid is part of evil and the Monkeys are in trouble. What shall they do? You must reviewed this story before I'll make the ultimate conclusion for this story. Until now, see ya!**

**OTTO: Hmm. Delicious. ( burp! ) Excuse me. See ya!**

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	3. The end of evil Chiro

**Monkayfun is here. Sorry for the long delay because I was so busy with different projects, chores around the house and walking the dog or something. Anyway, you wanna see the ultimate conclusion of Chiro's Way? You got it, dude! When we last off, Chiro was about to make a ultimate move to eliminate the Monkey Team. In this story, Jinmay is gonna stop him by heart. Can she do it or this will be the end of Shuggazoom City and them? Find out now!

* * *

**

CHIRO'S WAY - Part 3

The Monkey Team are no match to Chiro's powers beyond their eyes. They're still in pain and then without warning Jinmay came and saw the devastation by Chiro's way and her heart is broken by too much pain so is up to her to put the end of the situation once and for all.

GIBSON: CHIRO! THINK OF WHAT YOU'RE DOING, CHIRO!

OTTO: WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS NOT YOUR ENEMIES! ONLY THE BONEHEAD IS OUR RIGHTFUL ENEMY! SNAP OUT OF IT!

CHIRO: You guys aren't my friends anymore. You're my enemy not to Skeleton King. He will end this future with his ultimate power beyond your eyes.

SKELETON KING: THAT'S MY APPRENTICE! HA HA HA HA! NOW FINISH THEM OFF, BOY!

ANTAURI: Chiro isn't listening our teachings. There's got to be a another way to save him.

NOVA: Any ideas?

SPRX: How about to surrenderforhim? That way, we won't harm him with our moves.

GIBSON: Dumb suggestion, Sprx. From different circumstances, Chiro must betaken down, permanently.

NOVA: You don't mean? Trying to make a Monkey Menurve to hurt him badly?

GIBSON: Percisely, Nova.

ANTAURI: Sorry for commencing to do our attack on you. Butwe have no choise.

ALL: MONKEY MANURVE!

( ZAPS, KICK, PUNCH, POW, WHIPPED! and THUD! )

NOVA: WE DID IT!

SPRX: IS FORYOUR OWN GOOD, KID!

OTTO: Uhh,guys? He's not finishing with us yet.

ALL: ( GASPS )

CHIRO: Is that all the best you can come up with? HA HA HA HA HA! INSIGNIFICANT MONKEYS! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR STUPID MOVES ON ME! MONKEY FU!

( ZAPS! )

ALL: AHH!

( THUD! )

NOVA: Is not use. We're done for. Is all over.

JINMAY: Not entirely.

ALL: JINMAY!

JINMAY: Leave the Chiro to me. And don't be bother of stopping me. I know what I'm doing.

SPRX: Is she gone nuts?

ANTAURI: No. Relationships could be our only way to stop him. Do what you must.

NOVA: Be careful.

As Chiro is getting closer to Jinmay, he has a problem of his power because when he's part of evil his powers just grows weaker by a second and lacks of concentration. Jinmay stops by the moment and Chiro is getting much, much closer to her. Skeleton King realizing of Chiro's powers grew weakerand weaker. Chiro stops and said.

CHIRO: What's going on? Why my powers grow weaker by a second?

JINMAY: Because when you're evil your powers just gaven away from your body. Now, you're valnerable to me. But if you want your powers back, just stop your foolish ways. Or it'll be the end of you quickly.

CHIRO: NO! I MUST OBEY SKELETON KING! I MUST GROW STRONGER TO ANNIHILATE THE MONKEY TEAM!PREPARED TO DIE, JINMAY!

JINMAY: Go ahead. Do the unthinkable. Doesn't make much difference to you.

CHIRO: ( growling in anger ) Must... destroy... the.. Monkey... Team. AHH! NO! NO!

Chiro's powers is trying to make senses from Jinmay's teachings to end his suffering forever. Skeleton King can't believe of what he's seeing now. The Monkey Team were shock from the Power Primate torturing Chiro. Now, the evil presence is starting to dissipating and he's getting back to normal.

CHIRO: AHH!

SKELETON KING: CHIRO, NO!

( BIG BLAST! )

CHIRO: Hey, Monkey Team.

ALL: CHIRO!

( all hugging him )

NOVA: I thought we never see you again.

CHIRO:Yeah, me, too. Thanks to Jinmay I'm back to be good again. Now, it's time to end it, Skeleton King.

SKELETON KING: YOU DUMB APPRENTICE! YOU HAVE FAILED THE MISSION AND NOW YOU'RE GONNAPAY!

CHIRO: HYPERFORCE, GO!

GIBSON: MEGA BLASTER!

NOVA: PUNCHLINE KAPOW!

SPRX: BLAZING FURY!

ANTAURI: MONKEY MIND SCREAM!

( all moves onto him rapidly )

CHIRO: THUNDER PUNCH!

( PUNCH! )

SKELETON KING:UHH!

CHIRO: LIGHTNING KICK!

( KICK! )

SKELETON KING: AHH! ( THUD! )

CHIRO: Get out and never use me as your apprentice again.

SKELETON KING: One day, boy. I'll destroy and your patheic monkeys for good. ( SLIP! ) ( THUD! )

ALL: HA HA HA HA HA!

( all cheering )

SPRX: They must love me.They must love me.

ALL: SPRX!

CHIRO: No. We didn't defeat Skeleton King by ourselves. It was Jinmay for teaching me a valuable lesson. Without her help I'm still evil.

GIBSON: Also you're owe usa drastic apologyof your pigheadedness. And it better be understandable, Chiro.

CHIRO: Of course, Gibson. Sorry for making a dumb mistake to hurt you all. I hopeeveryone will have a heart to forgive me.

ALL: WE FORGIVE YOU!

( all throwing the bananas on him ) ( all laughing ) (Chiro and Jinmaykissing)

ALL: HYPERFORCE, GO!

And so, Skeleton King's plan has foiled once again but he will retrun to destroy Shuggazoom and stopping the Monkey Team once and for all but it'll never happen. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and I'm really sorry for the big delay so next time if I write I will try to stop making delays. Take care.**

**THE END!**


End file.
